


Learning by Osmosis

by misbegotten



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Penny's used to the weird t-shirts. And the movie-themed sheets. And the comic book character costumes in the closet. But the Death Star underwear threw her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArrow/gifts).



> Archiving some old work. 
> 
> Second season TBBT, yo.

Penny's used to the weird t-shirts. And the movie-themed sheets. And the comic book character costumes in the closet. But the Death Star underwear threw her.

"That's no moon," she chortled.

Sheldon folded the briefs into a neat triangle. "Indeed," he agreed. "It's a space station." But the corners of his lips twitched.

Penny tossed her Hello Kitty shorts into the laundry basket.

"Maybe my Kitties could pay a visit to your space station," she suggested, looping her arms around Sheldon's neck.

"Perhaps it could be arranged," he said, turning her slightly so he could reach her basket.

"Sheldon," Penny murmured against his mouth. "If you don't stop folding my clothes and start kissing me, I'm going to hide all of your Star Wars stuff."

Sheldon kissed her. Thoroughly, and with unusual enthusiasm.


End file.
